


A Little Sweetness

by Cornerofmadness



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Badou decides to do something nice.





	A Little Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** so not mine
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** could be set anywhere in the beginning of the storyline, no real spoilers
> 
> **Warning** mild language and violence, nothing compared to this fandom's canon
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking in 2011

XXX

Sometimes life was just ridiculous and hard. This was one of those times. Badou's lungs burned and not in a good way, like that first drag on a cigarette in the morning. He could use Heine's healing abilities right about now. The Can't Shoot Straight gang was right behind him and he might just stop at Bishop's church and offer up a prayer to a good he really didn't believe in as a thank you for this crew's utter ineptitude.

Still, he had to get the photos to Miss Liz before he wound up a bloody mess again. Luck was still rolling his way as a truck lumbered past with a hand rail and a wide bumper. Badou made a leap for the rail, catching hold.

“Bite my ass, boys,” He howled, waving a finger.

They took a few potshots at him but he rode the bumper to freedom unharmed. Badou dropped off the information and picked up his pay, fairly generous this time. Lucky him, he'd have to use very little of it on first aid.

Heading for home, he walked by the open market, the goods came from all over but he rarely paid attention. He worked in a store but there were things he couldn't get like the individually wrapped inches thick caramels. Impulsively he bought half a dozen for Nill.

He liked her in spite of himself and she knew all too well life was hard. He wasn't sure how the former sex slave would take a gift but Nill seemed to trust him. He took the prize over to the church. The blind priest was there, chatting to Nill as the girl helped clean the place.

“Hey Bishop,” Badou called out.

“Looking for Heine? He's out,” Bishop offered.

“That's okay. I just got something for Nill. She needs a little sweetness putting up with you and Heine.” Badou smirked, digging out the caramels. He presented them to Nill. “Hope you like caramel.”

The way her eyes lit up was all the thanks Badou needed from the mute girl. Her smile made his day.


End file.
